


Rakash!

by Beckett



Category: Styx: Master of Shadows
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Some Styx fanart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Rakash!

Well, my first art. Kind of.

For WTF Stealth Games 2020.


End file.
